1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein generally relate to an electronic device that is configured to perform a desired function based on input received from a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
The popularity of portable electronics, such as smart phones, touch pads, PDAs, portable computers, wireless keyboards, wireless mice, wireless speakers, gaming controllers and portable music players, has increased dramatically in the past decade. As people have become more reliant on electronic devices, they have found more and more uses in the home, business and mobile environments.
As the development of software applications that run on today's electronic devices have improved, the usefulness and our reliance on these types of electronic devices have increased. To improve the usefulness of an electronic device, it is common to connect a first electronic device to one or more electronic devices, so that the first electronic device can perform, or better perform, functions that are typically outside the first electronic device's main function. For example, to improve a user's audio experience it is often desirable to link one or more portable speakers and an audio source, such as a music player or smart phone, together to provide a richer and enveloping audio experience. However, due to limitations in standard wireless communication protocols and device software, it is a non-trivial task to setup and control the communication between these electronic devices.
Therefore, there is need for a method and apparatus that allows electronic devices to be automatically and seamlessly configured to allow the devices to rapidly provide desirable information to the user and to avoid the above-mentioned problems. There is also a need for a software application and a control method that allows an electronic device to be easily controlled by the delivery of simple input(s) received from a user.